


Oh, It Lingers

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Family Feels, Jealousy, Marking, Mating Bond, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: whimsikalmusing requested: If you are taking prompts, pls, oh pls, can I have Venom riding Eddie possibly combined with possessive!Eddie?





	Oh, It Lingers

Warning(s): E, sexual content

* * *

Lately, it seemed as though his fortunes were beginning to look up, if only a little. Within the past week he’d been hired by a local, community paper. Nothing nearly as prestigious as what he’d worked with in the past, but it sure as hell beat the crap out of writing for crappy celebrity rags. All news is still news, his advisor for his journalism major had told him, crap or no. What mattered was the integrity of the one reporting it and the validity of the truth. Nothing else was supposed to matter.

So, for his first real assignment, he’d been deigned to cover a local charity auction that would be benefiting some local orphanages. Despite the foul reputation he possessed among the other vigilantes that crawled through Manhattan, anything that was for the betterment of kids was something he could always get behind. 

Prestige didn’t matter for something like that. 

Dressed in a serviceable dress shirt and black trousers paired with worn but newly buffed penny loafers, hair slicked back, availing himself before the mirror made him think he looked pretty damn good all things considering. 

However, it seemed as though his Other was in disagreement. 

**_ Wish you didn’t have to go, Eddie, _ ** the symbiote said within his mind, manifesting over his shoulder and nuzzling against his pulse. Teeth affectionately grazed his neck in reddening runnels, but nothing that would last for very long. A sweet display of possessiveness that warmed him. **_ Want you to spend the night in. Can feel the child growing. Wants to be with its father. _ **

“I know, love,” Eddie murmured as he turned his face into Venom, brushing a soft kiss into its form. Venom purred loudly and bumped its head against his jaw, crooning as he felt its appendages entwine over his dress shirt, winding around his midsection and trailing towards the waistband of his pants, feeling his cock twitch and a rumble of lust pour into his mind like water. 

**_ Want to spend the night with you, too. Have you all to ourselves,  _ ** the symbiote purred as it just barely breached his pants, hearing the top button pop open. 

God knows, he wanted this, too. Still, the blond bid his stirring cock to calm down with how they were already running five minutes behind schedule. That didn’t mean he was callous. Venom had been feeling much more possessive and needy since this pregnancy had begun, much more emotionally charged than the other ones. He understood and did anything within his power to be more accommodating. 

“You will later, love. I promise,” Eddie assured despite the lame, reedy whine that pitched from Venom as it nuzzled him one last time before begrudgingly disappearing inside of him.

Within a five minute bus ride and a block to walk, Eddie was at the auction in no time at all despite the slight hindrance. The people there were upper middle class types; wealthy enough to participate at all, but modest enough unlike the insufferable wealthy class that would’ve shown up in even more ostentatious displays of wealth. Showing up for no one’s benefit but their own reputation and to maintain the status quo masquerading as charity. 

Eddie already had a mental checklist of people he planned on interviewing, one already sighted by the coat check. She was a smartly dressed, curvaceous blonde woman in a flattering, steel gray pantsuit that accentuated those curves. Admittedly, even he couldn’t help but stare for a minute longer than he should’ve, which earned a jealous and unhappy whine from the symbiote. 

_ It’s just an interview, love. I won’t take long at all. _

**_ Then why were you staring at her? Like you wanted her, Eddie? _ **

Eddie swallowed guiltily, unable to answer before making a beeline for her anyways. Venom resigned itself to sulking in the recesses of his mind, faintly hissing whenever Eddie smiled warmly through the questions, or at the way the woman flirted right back. She tucked errant locks of hair behind an ear, Venom sometimes mockingly repeating the way she said things in a tone of voice that dipped its toes into sultry. 

__

_ See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?  _

Venom only responded with a snarling, feral hiss and grudging silence. Though it caused Eddie to take pause, he couldn’t blow this. Despite it, between interviewees and the occasional pause to watch the auction play out, the symbiote manifested a single hand from the creeping ink that ran down Eddie’s arm and twined their fingers together, even though Eddie seemed too absorbed in current affairs to even take notice. Too discouraged to try again, the symbiote retreated into miserable silence. 

Several hours later, beaming at how well it went, when closing offers were made did Eddie feel as though he had ample material enough to retreat to an abandoned wing of the small community center the auction had taken place in, switching on a set of lights and pulling out a chair in what appeared to be a bistro likely used as a food kitchen on reserve. 

As Eddie was busily making notes in the margins of the notebook he’d used to record the transcripts, pairing it by listening to the audio he’d collected during the actual interviews, his hand suddenly lifted of its own accord and hurled the notebook, furiously, halfway across the empty room to slap on the tile meters away. 

“Ven? Why did you--” 

Eddie had no time to complete his question as he was seized and slammed by his back into the table he’d been sitting at, temporarily stunning him as he cracked his eyes from the impact open into a vision of Venom manifested and pinning him by his wrists into the table. 

** “If you don’t want me, why don’t you couple with that human woman?!”  ** came Venom’s impassioned, furiously hurt accusation.  ** “Should go back to being nothing more than a suit for you!”  ** Through that anger, Eddie could feel the symbiote trembling, quaking through this vice that seemed to be waning in pressure with each and every second. 

Eddie’s own expression twisted in indignation and they remained in a stalemate for a pregnant pause before the blond manfully flipped them around, extricating himself from an entrapment that had been fraudulent to begin with. 

Venom’s body jolted from the impact and anything that could be said was met with Eddie crashing their lips together, the symbiote reacting intensely and clawing into his scalp and back, engulfing each other in an embrasure too tight to be human. “You honestly think I  _ want  _ anyone else after you?” he growled into the column of venom’s neck as he sank blunt teeth into it, a savage purr rumbling through his Other’s chest cavity like a motor. “To be with someone who will never understand me the way you do?” Venom’s flesh jumped and twitched and shivered as those teeth and lips traveled lower, uttering a shameless moan when he lapped at a pectoral with worshipfulness. 

But like that, he took pause and Venom’s immeasurably pleasured eyes slowly opened, Eddie smiling with heartbreaking tenderness as he cupped Venom’s face before kissing lower, wrapping his arms around Venom’s abdomen where their child was growing, the symbiote’s claws in his hair taking pause. “You think I’d want anyone else but the parent of our child?” he asked with shining blue eyes before tenderly plotting kisses where the fetus was growing, Venom trembling with desperate adoration it never thought it’d have.

A defect. A faulty Klyntar that shamed its race.

Yet here its host was, showering it with so much love and devotion it thought it might burst. 

Then, Eddie lifted his gaze, dark with lust. “Maybe I should prove it to you, love,” he purred as he sank to the floor, against a wall, bringing Venom to straddle his lap. Hands curved over formed hips and groped its rear, Venom hissing pleasurably while mentally pinned in anticipation and want, warm and hazy as a cloud of steam. “Fill you up with so many babies until this whole fucking planet is overrun. Prove to everyone that you’re  _ mine _ .”

That alone was enough to awaken every bestial arousal in the symbiote, that which had bloomed from the furious and possessive passions that had flourished between them through the years.  **_ Yes, Eddie, we want that! We need it! _ **

As if forgetting speech from there, Venom fell upon Eddie with desperate, possessive need as it scrambled to switch off the tab and undo his fly in a passionate love of the cock it adored filling it up so much. Pinning Eddie to the floor sans the hands that held on to its hips, Venom panted wantonly when it finally found Eddie’s cock and sprung it free, serpentine tongue coiling about the shaft and lavishing attention upon the head while Eddie fell back with a deep groan as Venom hungrily ravished it. The man’s face grimaced in pleasure while Venom pumped his cock with enrapturing effect, squeezing it in intervals that was enough to make him go mad. 

Gasping when Venom’s tongue was removed with a wet  _ pop _ , the symbiote greedily sat itself on his cock and began riding him mercilessly hard, growling, “Mine,  _ mine _ ,  ** mine ** ,  **_ MINE _ ** ,” in deep and lusty timbres. Eddie braced his feet into the tile, momentarily glad his shoes had good purchase while fucking Venom as hard and snapping his hips to such ends that Venom gyrated its hips roughly on his cock, snarling its deep and feral pleasure. 

The symbiote panted roughly and winded, ragged and drunk on pleasure. For several minutes was it sustained, Eddie’s calves and thighs burning from the exertion placed on his muscles as he gasped with each beat of the hard and fast fucking he gave the symbiote. 

Suddenly, Venom curled into itself and pumped its hips once last time before its tongue lolled out in a drunk gasp and it collapsed boneless on him, mind whiting out in the intensity of its orgasm. Eddie fucked Venom a few more times before he unloaded his seed inside the symbiote who purred and gladly squeezed and milked his cock dry even while slumped and panting hard on him. Eddie flopped when he’d finally had enough, hands numbly rising to stroke over his beloved’s back that elicited a deepening purr and happy, relaxed shudder. 

Eddie smiled, lazy and giddy. “You alright, love?” he murmured breathlessly, the contently dozing symbiote arching into his touch and sliding upwards at once to butt his jaw like a feline and nuzzle adoringly into his neck. 

**_ “More than okay, Eddie,”  _ ** Venom purred, stretching its arms and talons out before relaxing again on its host with a gusty exhale. It turned its head and began to lavish lazy, affectionate licks along his jawline and jowls, eyes drifting shut in its contentedness. 

“Yeah?” Gently did he approximate where the womb was, slipping a hand between their bodies and soothingly rubbing the area that warmed to his touch, oily skin rippling pleasurably from the affectionate contact. He grazed a soft kiss on Venom’s crown, continuing the soothing circles he conferred to Venom while the symbiote trembled from the love that threatened to overwhelm it. “Baby doing alright, love? Not hurt at all?”

Venom’s arms engulfed Eddie’s head in a sudden embrace, resting their brows together and wanting to sink into this moment, forever. As soulmates. As the father and parent to their child. As a love greater than it’d ever dreamed possible. 

**__ **

**_ “No, Eddie,”  _ ** the symbiote sighed, blinking languidly before embroiling him a deep, breathless kiss. 

**_ I love you, Eddie. _ **

_ I love you, too, my darling.  _

 


End file.
